


Hi! (Author's note, not a fic!)

by Spooky1008



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky1008/pseuds/Spooky1008
Summary: A quick hello! Any major updates that aren't about a specific fic will be in here, so look out for those!
Comments: 1





	Hi! (Author's note, not a fic!)

Uh... Hi! So, this isn't really a fic per se, just sort of a hello! I'm Spooky, and, as you probably guessed, I'm an author! Or at least I want to be. I wrote this just to avoid having to write this kind of thing in my first fic, (which should have a chapter or two uploaded shortly). Anyway, I know this was kind of short, but yeah! I'll see you around!

-Spooky.


End file.
